Love Is Sweeter The Second Time Around
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: A love story being Sora and Matt! DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE THIS COUPLE! Sora is confused with who to pick, Tai and her have a problem that he just won't fix. So Sora sets out hurting herself along the way. and happens to find Matt. She feels like she hurts him in the process but comes to a conclusion on who she loves most. ONE SHOT!


**[ONE SHOT, MATT AND SORA]**

Love is sweeter the second time around.

'_I know it doesn't seem right to Tai. People make mistakes, I know that. Just, he did so many wrongs. I don't know if I could possibly fix it.'_ Sora thought as she walked in the nice summer breeze with a tank top on. She looked up at the sky, placing a hand above her eyes to look at Tai's apartment. She continued to walk closer to it, reaching his door step. She bit on the bottom of her lip and sighed. Lifting her hand up she knocked twice and waited.

Tai answered the door, "Hey Sora!" He smiled happily, Sora couldn't help but feel mean. "Hi Tai." Tai stepped back inviting her in. Sora only shook her head. Tai frowned, "Something wrong?" Sora's bottom lip quivered. "Can I speak to you out here? Alone?" Tai was shocked and slowly nodded, stepping outside and closing the door. Sora leaned on the balcony looking at the view. Tai joined her and looked over at her, "You okay?" Sora looked away, "Fine."  
she replied short to the point. Tai reached for her hand and held onto it, Sora looked over at him surprised. "No your not." he said charming. Sora's eyes watered. _What do I do now? He just doesn't understand.._ "I want to talk to you about.." Tai leaned in smiling. "Us." Sora said shortly. Tai's frown slowly lowered. "What about us?" He said angry, but anxious.

Sora moved her hand away and thought she should tell him flat, "I think we should stop seeing each-other." She said with tears in her eyes and whipping her head away so she didn't look at Tai. Tai felt his heart break, but tried to think positive, "Sora are you kidding? Is this an april fools joke?" He said chuckling. Sora's jaw dropped, "Your so stupid aren't you?! You just don't understand me! Why would I be kidding?! It's not even april." She said crying and infuriated. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was shaking. Tai's eye brows narrowed. "I tried to understand you! You just won't let me!" He said in his defense. Sora gasped and had huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "I gave you plenty of time to fix this Tai. But you chose not to. Making me think you don't care about us!" She turned around, hands in her face sobbing. And raced off. "Sora! Wait!" Tai had his hand reached out and he sighed. He leaned his head back, "Girls! Their so confusing. Oh well, I know she'll be calling tomorrow to apologize. That usually happens." He turned and walked back inside the apartment.

* * *

Sora raced down the side walk still crying and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Stupid Tai! Stupid Tai and his stupid answers! UGH!" She tripped over a rock and face planted hard on the pavement, sliding across it. "Uh!" Sora laid face down on the pavement until someone helped her up. She rubbed her cheek "Ouch.." "You okay?" Sora looked up at the person who helped her up. "Uh, y-yeah. Thanks Matt." She felt herself blush as he let go of her. Matt looked down at her badly cut arm that was bleeding. "That looks bad." He said in a concerned way. Sora tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and blushed. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay though." Matt looked up at her and chuckled. "Let me help you with that." Sora felt herself grow a warm fuzzy feeling inside and nodded silently.

* * *

Sora sat on the counter of Matt's apartment and was swinging her legs. "Really Matt. You don't have to do this." Matt came back with a box. "Nah, it looks bad. And I just want to help someone out." Sora smiled and Matt looked up at her pulling a chair over, rolling up her sleeve and fixing her cut. Sora felt herself shake a little and heart beating faster. "Thanks Matt." Matt looked up at her and his face wen't a little pink. "Anytime." He replied and stood up, "Now lets see your legs." He said looking at the pants she was wearing. Sora was speechless and coughed, blushing. "W-what?" She said face very red now, Matt looked up at her and tilted his head. "Oh! You can put on a pair of my shorts." He laughed and Sora giggled.

Matt left and came back with a pair of shorts for her. Sora jumped off the counter and took them from him. Matt covered his eyes and turned around as Sora changed into the gym shorts. Sora walked up from behind Matt and removed his hands from his face. Matt turned around and looked at Sora who just smiled at him. He felt himself also blush, and cleared his throat. "Well, lets see."

Sora sat back on top of the counter and Matt pushed up the shorts, he saw bruises and a little bit of cuts on her legs. Cleaning the wounds Sora just watched and leaned back, feeling grateful Matt was there to help. And to make her feel better, but, apart of her missed Tai. She felt bad at how she dumped him. Her eyes began to water and she looked away so Matt wouldn't be able to see them. Sora silently cried as Matt fixed up her legs.

Matt looked up, "All don- Sora?" He stood up, placing a hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. Sora closed her eyes and looked down. Matt frowned and pulled her close onto his chest into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back, and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

Sora gasped and her eyes grew wide, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Still crying. "I-i'm sorry Matt. I shouldn't have come here!"

She pushed Matt away and jumped off the counter grabbing her pants and looking back at the Speechless Matt. "Sora!" "I'll return your shorts tomorrow." She said in a cracked voice. And raced towards the door. Matt raced behind her. Sora slammed the door and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Matt stopped as Sora ran out the door and slammed it in his face. Matt sighed shoulders drooping. "Sora..." He grabbed his coat and keys racing out the door himself.

* * *

Sora sat on a bench in the park in her original pants, and holding Matt's shorts. "I'm sorry both of you.. Why do I have the stupid crest of love when I don't even have that?!" She said angry pulling out her crest and ripping it off her neck.

"Nah!" She raised her hand holding the crest and was about to swing her arm throwing it when someone wrapped their hand around her wrist and stopped her. "Huh?" She was confused and looked up, to see Matt. He looked concerned and slightly angry.

"Matt.." Sora said in a relief and shocked. "Why are yo-." Matt shook his head and let go of her hand. He walked around hands in his pocket and sighed.

"What's wrong Sora? Your acting so weird. And not the same.." Matt looked directly at her and straight in the face.

Sora felt her eyes weld up again. Matt came running after her, he cared about her so much than Tai did. Sora stood up and had a firm grip on her crest. "It's because of you!"

Matt tilted his head confused, "Wh-" "I don't know why, but you make me happier than Tai ever does.. Or.." Matt's eyes widened as Sora spoke. "Or did!"

Matt walked a little closer placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Sora had her head facing the ground as her shoulders shook. "I just, tried to fix everything with him. But he's to arrogant to see. You understand me more. You make me live up to my crest with the way I feel about you." Sora said, will tears dropped from her eyes.

Those were the magic words, technically not a 'I love you' but that's what Sora meant. The beerier of the Crest of love and the words she said, she told Matt that she loved him.

Matt smiled and lifted her head up, "Good things come to people who wait, you've done your waiting Sora, so i'm going to stop the time for you." Sora's eyes sparkled while the sun was setting behind them. Sora felt herself feel a great deal of butterflies and satisfaction. Matt was not only showing what it was to be a good friend, but he was about to show how good of a lover he can be to her.

Sora nodded and exhaled with a slight sigh. "I'm sorry Matt." "Don't be, I felt like I kept you waiting. I know how Tai can be. He's more of a player, not a lover. And it can go both ways." He said with a chuckled, and Sora giggled shaking her head.

They both stared deeply at each-other not saying a word. Sora smirked, "Isn't this the part where you kiss me?" Matt grinned, "Your right. I got a little lost in your eyes. Sorry bout' that." Sora smiled shaking her head, blushing. Matt bent her down and was kissing her. Sora held onto his back while he was bending her down.

Matt pulled out of the kiss but still held Sora in that position. Sora smiled at him, "What do you say we head on out of here and grab a bite to eat?" Matt said smiling at her. "I'd love that.." She replied. Matt stood her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sora had the other around his back and they both walked together. Leaving the hurt behind and off on a newer journey.

'_We may want our first love to work out, but sometimes it doesn't. The first love makes us learn from our mistakes and lets us make better choices. After all... Love is sweeter the second time around..' ~Sora_

* * *

**_Author's last comments!_**

**__**Well here it is everyone! My Matt and Sora love story. First time writing these two, I wanted to satisfy all the readers for who like this couple. I want them to like my stories with their favorite couples in it too!

I hope you enjoyed the one shot, and review what you think if you wish! Tell me if you want to see more of this couple!


End file.
